<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who runs the world(s) by puttingonmytophat (Inka_Clover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996153">Who runs the world(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inka_Clover/pseuds/puttingonmytophat'>puttingonmytophat (Inka_Clover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Amnesia, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, But it doesn't harm anybody?, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Is it inappropriate if the logic behind is different?, It's not called "space opera" for nothing, Loads of changes, Skywalker Family Drama, Smuggling, Solo family drama, The Force, They all need therapy, They are all very dramatic, Warnings May Change, and she corrupts other characters ;), ok?, one of my OC's is kinda inappropriate, there'll probably be some sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inka_Clover/pseuds/puttingonmytophat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My quite alternative-alternative Star Wars Universe because I can't get redeemed Ben Solo out of my head and also I'm better with OC's. Can't say more due to the amnesia part of the plot but, as you'll see, it starts with Force Awakens, and, as much as I loved new Star Wars movies, it'll probably steer far from the plot of those :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who runs the world(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is a very rough draft, and, as much as I love Star Wars, I have not specifically researched any names or details to make the story more fitting. All of the things that I write go straight into documents, and then, after short edit/read through I send them off into the world before I overthink things :p So, hopefully, you will forgive me any atrocities, but please feel free to add any useful comments.<br/>Also, I know I'm a slow writer, so this fic will be updated at some point, while my muse holds, but I apologise ahead for the slowness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nights on the planet Kadjai are dark and impenetrable. So impenetrable that it was a perfect location for First Order’s magazine. So perfect that no one ever fought of robbing it. Till now.</p><p>“Are you finished?” muttered Miya, looking out into the darkness, where, she knew, Stormtroopers could march on their patrol in 2 minutes, 46 seconds.</p><p>“Hmmpph hmm” was the response. Rey had her mouth full of cables, a natural state for her, when it weren’t filled with food, that is. To her right, Cee shot Miya a warning look, to which Miya raised her arms, mouthing “what?!”. Before Cee managed to reply, magnetic doors opened, revealing the goal of their thieving.</p><p>“Okay, ladies, 2 minutes, 15 seconds and we’re out. Shopping time.”</p><p>*</p><p>“We need to scram” announced Miya, plopping herself by the table despite her words and stealing one of the food cartons to stick food in her mouth; Takkian noodles, bleh. It seemed that Rey’s mission in life was to discover all of the food from most obscure planets and sample them. It brought mixed and interesting results, and, considering her life before, Miya could not begrudge her.</p><p>“Trouble?” asked Cee, slurping on a drink. Although they all seemed like three relaxed women out on a lunch, Miya knew Rey eyes sharpened, ever aware of their surroundings, and Cee’s hand moved, in a natural way, towards bag that hid her blaster.</p><p>“Maybe” replied Miya, finding carton holding Shirywook kebabs. Yum. “Sholto was mighty nervous and agreed on a price bit too quick; few places were closing down early."</p><p>“Raid?” asked Rey, slurping down Corellian noodles.</p><p>“Don’t think so. There’s a chatter of First Order visit. Apparently Ginger Mad-eyes decided his people actually need rest from time to time instead of murderous raids, and Kolai Outpost as good as any while he’s in the neighbourhood.”</p><p>Cee snorted.</p><p>“Isn’t he afraid of catching something just by landing in the port?” Rey nose crinkled as Miya stole last Aldeeranian dumpling. Man, those were hard to find. Then, she started collecting remainders of their feast, her front to the public, back protected by her partners. It took her a long time to get to that point and that small, sentimental part of Miya the size of a particle fluttered with happiness. Within seconds, without appearing to hurry at all, they were on their way to the port.</p><p>“I was looking forward to some land time” sighed Rey, as they were approaching their gate. The port was one of the bigger and sprawling ones, welcoming clientele from shadiest and poshest parts of the galaxy. Since they were pretending to be respectable women, they were parked in a good space.</p><p>“I know, hun” Miya thrown her arm around Rey and young woman responded by putting hers around Miya’s waist and laying her head on others woman shoulder. “We’ll have a look at the map and find somewhere nice to camp, with hot springs.” That seemed to have brightened Rey spirits. “Good thing we didn’t booked into a hotel yet, huh, Cee?” continued Miya. “Cee?”</p><p>She turned around. Their friend stood, frozen, pressing her hands to her heart and watching a shuttle land on a port to the left.</p><p>“That’s a really nice shuttle” commented Rey. “Must be someone important.” And it really was, judging by port masters scrambling to approach, and Stormtroopers lining up. “Really important” added Rey, eyebrows rising at the show.</p><p>“Yeah, we better go” said Miya, reaching out for Cee, as the doors to the shuttle opened. There was a tall man, dressed all in black, with a helmet on his head, and next to him, also tall, but not as big, a man with bright red hair, dressed in general’s uniform. “Kriff! Cee, move!”</p><p>But Cee still acted like a piece of carbonite. The man in black dispersed of port authorities and then, to Miya’s horror, took of his mask. He was too far for her to see anything other than a shock of black hair, but it seemed to push Cee. For a split second she seemed to raise her foot to step forwards. Miya was ready to grab her, when Cee seemed to regain her mind, and run, pulling her friends behind some conveniently placed crates. Just in time, too, for when they dared to look, the dark man was turned towards where they stood just a second ago. Fortunately, he got distracted by the Ginger Mad-eyes and his attention turned to the nuisance. Miya could see man’s irritation from all the way here.</p><p>“Cee, what the hell happened?” asked Miya.</p><p>“That’s Kylo Ren” whispered Cee, her face pale.</p><p>“What?!” asked Rey and Miya together, then pushed to look again from behind the crate. That spurred Cee into action. She grabbed them by the arms and pulled them back.</p><p>“Are you crazy? Do you want to get killed?!” she shout-whispered.</p><p>“Hey, we’re not the ones who tried to run into his arms!” replied Miya, as the woman pulled them towards the ship. “Why, exactly, did you tried to run into his arms?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know” she frowned, clearly troubled, sitting down heavily in cockpit.</p><p>“Oh! Do you think you knew him before?” asked Rey, making pre-flight checks.</p><p>“I… I just had this silliest need to check my looks, you know, hair, the clothes I’m wearing…” Cee was puzzled and clearly lost.</p><p>“Did you sleep with him?” added Miya from her co-pilot seat.</p><p>“What?!” echoed Cee and Rey together. Miya shrugged.</p><p>“Well, he looked as if he had a huge dick. I bet it wouldn’t be easily forgettable” she grinned and winked at Cee, who spluttered. "And it would explain the need to look attractive."</p><p>“I… don’t think so?” she finally said. “I… There’s… There’s this shyness and nerves… Sort of like a first kiss between teenagers?”</p><p>That made them silent for a moment. That is, till Rey started quietly sniggering in the pilot seat and soon, Cee joined her.</p><p>“Did you seriously looked at one of the scariest guys in the galaxy, Right Hand of the Supreme Order of Obnoxiousness, and your first thought was <em>‘looks like he has a huge dick’</em>?!”</p><p>That make them break into uncontrollable laughter that put the mysteries of the past on the back track. For a little bit, at least.</p><p>*</p><p>The thing is, Miya had it all planned. She managed to escape Academy and, by some miracle, didn’t get detected when she stowed away on a ship going to Yavin as well as sneaking off that ship. All she had to do now, was to hide long enough in the jungle for First Order to disappear, and then find the transport and become the best smuggler this Galaxy had ever seen, better even than Han Solo. But then the crash happened, and some whisper (she refused to call it Force), the same one that kept her pretending to believe in brainwashing and propaganda, that made her remember her name, that told her of a way out of that hellhole, was telling her now that there was someone important, someone who needed her help. So, she sneaked to the crashed shuttle and there was a girl, only a year or two older than her, lying unconscious with blood pouring from her forehead. There were other signs, signs of torture and struggle.</p><p>Miya bit her lip. The girl must have been important, to be kept alive after torture. Back up would be coming any minute now. She checked the shuttle; two Stormtroopers flying it were either unconscious or dead (or as good as dead, if found they lost their prisoner), but the shuttle seemed to have emergency landing, not crash badly. She could fly it, even if only to get out of the planet. She took another look at the girl and made up her mind. Moments later, she was leaving the orbit with unconscious girl strapped into co-pilot seat.</p><p>*</p><p>The thing is, they never meant to crash land in Niima outpost.<em> Nobody EVER means to crash in Niima outpost</em>, tells them Rey with a snort, as she looks on with distrustful eyes. They don’t look like your typical scum that tries to hide their shady dealings or desperate refugees who needed repairs.</p><p>Miya sports blue hair now, short curls falling down to her chin on left side of her face, eyes hidden by antique sunglasses, complete with a cool leather jacket that hides how young she is. Hair was the first thing she got done for extra credits- no more uniform, no more uniform hair. Along with her golden skin and grey eyes it makes interesting mix that caused few bar fights. Fights that she won, kickass woman that she is.</p><p>Cee, next to her, looks positively sweet. Her long, unmistakable white curls are tied in some elaborate hairstyle that she can’t explained where and how she learned, and, for safety, hidden under a scarf. There’s some scarring and bruising, still healing, because they couldn’t yet afford too much bacta to waste. Just like they couldn’t repair her lost memory. There is, however, hidden hardness in her, awareness of the dangers. Sometimes, her eyes look like galaxies themselves, and Miya learns to follow where she tells to go.</p><p>Which is how they landed in front of what looked abandoned AT-AT fighter and a girl with eyes too big on her thin face and knowledge no girl her age should have. And Miya knows, calculating the credits their earned by hacking into last scum who put their hands on Cee’s bum, that they will end up adopting her. Even if she seems determined to wait for parents who left her in clutches of bantha shit that is Unkar Plutt.</p><p>She leaves it to the last minute, but she shows up carrying a staff, tiny bag which seems to hold sad, grey pieces of material she fashioned into clothes, a plant, and a Rebel pilot helmet that, for some reason she can’t explain, makes Cee smile sadly whenever she sees it.</p><p>*</p><p>It took them 8 years, but they are, dare she say it, quite successful in their “business”. They keep away from the Rebels and First Order, pick up some reputable jobs and are better organised than any man in business. Miya muses proudly that, considering all the mis-adventures Han Solo had, and the whole carbonite-Jabba the Hut business, there is definitely no comparison. Which is why, she knows, they were bound to a clusterfuck that comes their way as they, unfortunately, decide to revisit Niima outpost in order to change their ship into one that wasn’t parked by General Ass and Kylo of Kissable Lips (Cee blushes adorably whenever Miya calls him that; Rey humour is snarkier and wittier). And that is how all of their careful anti-political manoeuvrings go to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>